Sunrise
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Spin-off da fanfic Daylight postada nesse perfil. "Edward e Bella construíram uma linda família e ainda possuem muitas histórias para contar com seus seis filhos, um cachorro, um gato e toda família e amigos com suas proles.


Nota: Spin-off da Fanfic Daylight - Postada nesse perfil.

 **Prólogo**

 _Esfreguei meu rosto, cansado. Voltar aos plantões de trinta e seis horas estava me matando. Enquanto amo estar no hospital, me sinto vivo e útil, salvando vidas e colocando em prática todo meu conhecimento. O bônus? Tenho meu pai como consultor. É claro que ele não pode mais exercer a medicina, mas desde que se recuperou, voltou às suas pesquisas e trabalha no hospital apenas como professor e consultor, sem chegar perto dos pacientes. Ele também assumiu a direção administrativa do hospital. Meu Tio Carlisle, bem, ele é um médico atendente sob o comando do eficiente e muito louco Dr. Mike Newton, pelo menos meu tio salvou seu casamento. Vão até sair para lua-de-mel em algum momento. E eu vivo com minha esposa, no mesmo apartamento, vendo sua barriga crescer e nossa filha desenvolver de forma incrível todos os dias. Sinto saudades de estar com elas. Zoe sempre faz algo maravilhoso quando estou de plantão. Bella não tem mais condições de trabalhar tanto tempo. Ela está focada nas cirurgias, nas pesquisas, em Zoe e no bebê._

 _Andei pelo andar da cardiologia fazendo visitas. Ouvi Jessica reclamar com um dos novos internos, um novo semestre chegou, novos alunos estão ansiosos com seus jalecos e nos seguindo como se fôssemos o sol. Ela e Mike estão oficialmente juntos agora, então, ainda não perdi minhas chances se encher o saco dela. Jane me deu um aceno, mostrando que meu celular estava tocando. Deixei na estação das enfermeiras carregando e corri para atender Bella. Entramos no último trimestre e não deixo mais suas ligações para depois. É a nossa primeira gestação, tudo é muito novo, cada etapa é uma surpresa. Estamos ansiosos. Depois de meses, as obras finalmente terminaram, hoje uma empresa de limpeza foi fazer a limpeza pesada. Ficamos em um pequeno apartamento e voltamos para casa ontem, mas não deu para dormir com Zoe lá. Estava muito sujo._

 _\- Oi, linda. - disse e pelo seu suspiro, estava quase chorando. - O que aconteceu, meu amor?_

 _\- Entregaram os nichos do quarto do bebê errado. E eu marquei com os montadores hoje. - disse irritada. Zoe gritou no fundo. - Não, filha. Não pode colocar na boca._

 _\- Querida, deixa que irei trocar amanhã, pague as multas dos montadores. Remarque._

 _\- Não. Vou ao shopping, já chamei o táxi, vou rapidinho trocar e volto._

 _\- Bella…_

 _\- Não vou esperar, o apartamento está todo limpo e já organizei todas as nossas coisas enquanto colocavam o papel de parede. - retrucou e ouvi outro grito da Zoe. - Não pode!_

 _\- O que ela está fazendo? - perguntei curioso._

 _\- Ela simplesmente está enfiando o sapato na boca! - disse consternada e ao mesmo tempo rindo. - Sem graça, menina. Obedeça a mamãe!_

 _\- Mamãe! - Zoe gritou de volta. As duas simplesmente brigam bastante, já posso imaginar no futuro. - O taxista está buzinando. Amo você._

 _\- Mande mensagens, tenho uma cirurgia agora, qualquer emergência, ligue para meu pai. Te amo. Cuidem-se._

 _Desci para o andar cirúrgico. Encontrei com meu pai conversando com uns familiares, provavelmente problemas. Eu tinha uma revascularização mamária, demoraria algumas horas e então, entrei para me preparar para cirurgia, conversei um pouco com Emmett, que estava saindo de uma cirurgia e combinamos de beber alguma coisa no bar do Félix depois que sairmos do plantão. Não iríamos demorar além de ajudar em casa, também estarei bem cansado. Semana passada saí para beber com os rapazes, Zoe resolveu que dormir era superestimado e ficou o restante que sobrou da madrugada acordada, brincando consigo mesma ou com que encontrasse na sua frente. Até meu nariz entrou na brincadeira. Ela também gritou e chutou a mãe dela diversas vezes até que nos mudamos para sala. Quando dormiu, eu tinha que me arrumar para o hospital._

 _Saí da cirurgia, quatro horas depois e olhei meu celular, achando estranho que Bella ainda não tinha falado nada. Liguei para seu telefone, foi direto para caixa postal. Liguei para o telefone residencial, chamou até cair na nossa secretária eletrônica. Fiquei preocupado. Liguei para Charlie depois que ela simplesmente não me atendeu pela décima vez. Charlie não sabia delas. Meu coração começou a bater preocupado. Esfreguei meu rosto, tenso. Sabia que tinha algo acontecendo. Saí do hospital e fui em casa, atravessei a rua correndo, entrei e elas não estavam lá._

 _\- Já falou com ela?_

 _\- Charlie, rastreia seu telefone. Estou em pânico. Odeio essa sensação. - eu estava desesperado._

 _\- Jared já está fazendo isso. Deu a localização no shopping._

 _Peguei o nome do shopping, tirei o jaleco e minha roupa hospitalar, troquei rapidamente e corri para o shopping, andei por todas as lojas e até consegui que seu nome fosse anunciado. Liguei para seu telefone e fui andando até que ouvi tocar dentro de uma lixeira. Liguei para Charlie relatando o que aconteceu. A voz dele transmitia o mesmo pânico que meu. Não perdi tempo e comecei a discutir com um segurança para ver as câmeras de vigilância. Jared me encontrou lá. Seu tamanho foi persuasão o suficiente. Nós entramos na pequena sala e eu vi o momento em que ela chegou, depois nós vimos dois caras impossíveis de reconhecer pelos seus bonés. Perdi as forças nas minhas pernas ao reconhecer que Bella foi sequestrada. Jared ligou para Charlie e eu para Polícia._

 _Voltei para casa e de alguma forma, meus pais e meus amigos estavam lá. Charlie chegou, ele estava berrando ordens, nervoso. Charlotte sentou do meu lado e minha mãe estava me segurando. Eu pagaria quanto fosse. Faria o que fosse preciso. Minhas meninas em perigo e eu me sentia tão impotente. As horas se arrastavam, cada vez que o telefone tocava e não era nenhuma delas, sentia minha vida se esvair um pouco. Charlie colocou seus homens pela cidade. Seu amigo, Aro, equipou minha sala com um sistema de segurança e rastreio que nem a Polícia tinha. Era um satélite particular. Meu sogro tem a porra de um satélite a sua disposição. Alguém tentou me oferecer algo. Qualquer coisa. Eu queria minha mulher e minha filha. O meu telefone tocou com um número desconhecido._

 _\- Edward Masen? Você precisa me reembolsar em 5 milhões. Pague sua dívida e terá sua mulher e filha de volta. Caso contrário, elas serão minhas pelo resto de suas vidas. - uma voz robótica disse e ao fundo, reconheci o choro de Zoe. Era o choro de puro pânico. "Mamãe está aqui, amor" a voz da Bella veio suave, quebrada pelo choro._

 _\- Eu pago o quanto você quiser. Diga-me como. Eu irei pagar o que quiser._

 _\- Faça transferência. A conta chegará até a você. - disse e encerrou a chamada._

 _\- Localizei! - Aro gritou e foi uma correria._

 _Nós fomos para o carro, seguindo o comboio policial para uma área degradante da cidade. Charlie e eu fomos impedidos de sair do nosso veículo, parados a uns bons metros de distância, enquanto eles invadiam. Meu coração estava saltando no meu peito, esperando, até que os policiais fizeram sinal para os paramédicos entrarem. Saltei do carro, correndo pela rua quando vi os sequestradores saírem algemados. Dentre eles, reconheci um que me fez parar._

 _\- Liam? - sussurrei incrédulo. - Seu filho da puta. - avancei em cima dele e ninguém me impediu. Quando acertei uns bons socos no seu rosto, quebrando seu nariz, Jared me puxou para fora._

 _Eu realmente só parei porque ouvi Bella me chamar. Ela estava sendo empurrada na maca, separada de Zoe. Corri até elas, peguei minha filha no colo mesmo com os protestos do paramédicos. Andei até Bella e abracei as duas, sem conter meu choro. As duas estavam desesperadas, Bella estava com um corte profundo na mão. Entrei na ambulância com as duas e Charlie iria nos seguir de carro._

 _\- Era o seu primo. - Bella segurou minha mão. Ela estava tão fria. - Ele disse que não era justo você ser o favorito e tinha que pagar por isso. Zoe chorou tanto. Ela sentiu tanto frio!_

 _\- Está tudo bem. Estamos aqui. Te amo. - sussurrei beijando as duas onde eu podia alcançar._

Sentei na cama, suado, nervoso e sonolento. Era mais um sonho e lembrança daquele dia horrível. Tantos anos depois e ainda não consigo esquecer. Olhei para o lado e minha esposa estava dormindo tranquilamente. Levantei e tirei minha camisa suada. Botei uma nova e saí do quarto, abri a porta do quarto de Khloe, seu quarto era todo em tons de branco e roxo, sua bola de futebol estava no canto, minha filha rock girl, ela estava dormindo com tudo jogado para fora da sua cama. Coloquei seus travesseiros na cama e encostei a sua porta. Abri a porta do quarto de Lucca, seu gêmeo, seu oposto. Enquanto ela é irritada e violenta, ele é doce e calmo. Tudo arrumado. Ele também estava dormindo.

A porta de Josh estava aberta, ele dormia sem camisa, jogado no meio da sua cama de casal, roncando alto. Encostei sua porta. Abri a porta de Ava, sua cama estava vazia, mas ela ficou fazendo tranças no cabelo de Zoe, encontrei as duas dormindo juntas. Os cabelos ruivos misturados com os castanhos claros. A porta da frente também estava aberta, seu sapo no aquário, seus peixes também e a maldita iguana. Ethan era nosso menino gênio. Como sua mãe. Todas as nossas crianças incríveis são muito inteligentes, mas, Ethan montou um celular sozinho aos oito anos de idade.

Desci com Leo andando atrás de mim. O gato já está ficando idoso, mas ainda me segue. Marley choramingou balançando o rabo. Bebi um pouco de água, verifiquei os alarmes e liguei para portaria, querendo saber se estava tudo bem com a segurança, tudo tranquilo com a noite. Desde o sequestro, arquitetado pelo meu primo, segurança da minha família tornou a minha religião.

\- Oi. - Bella veio sonolenta. - O que tirou meu lindo marido da cama?

\- Um pesadelo. - respondi olhando para sua camisola bonita. - Talvez precise da minha esposa para tirar esses pensamentos.

\- Vamos para o escritório. - esticou a mão e eu peguei. - Não quero ter a conversa que papai e mamãe estavam brincando no sofá de madrugada.

Rindo, peguei minha esposa no colo e carreguei até o escritório, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Nota: Postando conforme minha disponibilidade.


End file.
